


一见情钟 番外 R18

by Snapdrogen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU world, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapdrogen/pseuds/Snapdrogen
Summary: 从一见钟情到袒露心扉，两人已经在一起一年了，Tom决定在Harry的生日那天求婚。





	一见情钟 番外 R18

**Author's Note:**

> 七月的尾巴，Tom的求婚计划，相拥的两人，从今以后你的每一个生日我都不会缺席。
> 
> 警告：(＾Ｕ＾)有车出没，未成年人请在家长指导下观看。

一见情钟 R18 新春贺文

1.  
今天是七月的尾巴，浓郁的暑气让夜晚也不会寒冷。许多房子早已熄了灯，陷入沉睡，但是Tom和Harry的家还是灯火通明。

Tom看着Harry在房子门口和伙伴们告别。他们刚刚结束了一个party。双层的房屋上挂满彩灯，屋里则是杯盘狼藉，如果没有Hermione，也许会更混乱。大大小小的红毛和波浪卷的棕发姑娘塞进了灰蓝色的老式车子，这让Tom好奇他们是怎么做到的。

“Have a good night, Harry.”Fred从车窗里探出脑袋说道。

“You too, bye.”

老旧的车子发动了，机器抱怨似的带起嘈杂的轰鸣声，然后渐渐远行。

Harry这时还不知道他们此行的目的地不是陋居也不是Hermione的家。

2.  
“Harry，进来吧，我们还有很多东西需要收拾呢。”一直在门边安静围观的Tom向自己的男孩挥挥手。Harry奔向男人的怀抱，本就张杨的头发在跑动下纷飞落下，直到冲进Tom的怀里。男人将下巴靠在男孩的脑袋上，压下那些淘气的发丝。

“开心吗”

“嗯！”Harry满足地哼了一声。

Harry挽着Tom进了两人的小屋，上年Tom生日的时候他们搬进来的—他们已经交往快一年了。两人如胶似漆，学校里对于这对师生cp也从最初的新鲜好奇到见怪不怪，从Harry入学不到1个月，全校师生都知道这对恩爱夫夫。导致每天，Harry的那群“狐朋狗友”(Tom看来)都要问一句:“你们怎么还不结婚！”

Harry每次都羞涩地回答:“要等到一个合适的时间啦。”

Tom觉得自己有必要实践这句话，人生大计就在今日，今日不上更待何时！

他口袋里的东西硌得他大腿疼，却也硌得他心痒痒，里面是精心挑选的戒指，今天他要向自己的男孩求婚。

3.  
准确来说，离求婚还有十五分钟。

4.  
他们的厨房水池前是一扇大大的窗户，Harry当初就很喜欢这个设计，因为即使在做饭时也可以看到远方层层叠叠的小屋，绵延不绝的山脉，茂密葱绿的树林和蔚蓝瑰丽的湖泊。在搅拌汤锅时，溜进来的阳光缠绕在身上，粘人的丈夫常常会环住爱人，说一些甜到腻人的情话，让日复一日的烹调也变得温馨而浪漫。

Harry和Tom并排在水池边刷碗。Harry将泡沫挤在盘子和刀叉上，把污渍擦掉，递给Tom冲洗。突然Tom的手机发出来信提示的滴滴声。

“Tom，你先看短信吧，这么晚了，可能是很重要的事情。”Harry说道，温柔的微笑让Tom心动不已。

“好。”他也不禁放轻了声音。

5.  
Tom擦干了手，打开手机，不让Harry看见屏幕上的字:

“Riddle先生，我们已经到黑湖了，一切准备就绪，可以开始了吗？”

“Yes”

Tom缓缓走向Harry，又像往常环住Harry的腰，并悄悄点下发送键。

“Harry，看湖那边。”

“嗯？什......”他下意识地望向隐藏在黑夜里的湖泊。突然，耀眼的光照亮了远方，一个莹白的光点飞向天际。

“砰！”

绚烂的火花在天空中炸开，破开了如墨的黑暗，照亮了陷在树木中的砖瓦。远处幽深的湖水若隐若现。接下来是第二朵，第三朵，第四朵......色彩和光芒放肆地迸射，流淌在寂静的夜晚。

“Harry，生日快乐。”Tom低沉的声音描摹着已经在心里准备了千百遍的台词。

“我，我，Tom，你为我准备了这些吗？”男孩眼眶已经湿润了，欲出的眼泪将那双祖母绿的眼睛点缀地闪闪发亮。

“我前几天联系了你的那些朋友，他们都参与了这个计划。”

是的，韦斯莱的车子今夜行向了黑湖，后背箱里满载烟火。

男孩转过来，用力抱住了Tom，眼泪一滴一滴地滑了下来。

“Harry，先别哭啊，不然你要我怎么继续呢？”Tom有些无奈。

“什么？”男孩放开男人。

然后，他就看见男人缓缓下跪，从口袋里拿出一个黑色绒布的盒子，用修长好看的手指打开它，一枚戒指躺在里面。

“Harry，你愿意嫁给我吗？”他望向男孩，眼睛里是化不开的深情。

“当然，Tom!”男孩根本受不了催泪的场景，泪水不住地往外流。  
男人几乎是一听到回答就把戒指套进了Harry的手指，然后把人抱在怀里，拍打着爱人的背，轻声哄着:“别哭啊，再哭我就愧疚了。”

“谢谢，谢谢你，Tom，你们对我太好了，这是我过过最好的生日。”

“以后我们还可以一起过很多很多次的生日啊，小傻瓜。”

Harry似乎还想说什么，但Tom已经用吻封住了那张一说话就让他心绪荡漾的小嘴。他们的吻常是蜻蜓点水的，但今天温度太高了，所以两人的吻也升温了，变成了辗转厮磨，变成了相濡以沫。

我们会用很多年很多年纠缠在一起，有你在，连衰老都变成了一种幸福

注意注意，以下内容少儿不宜，未成年人请在家长陪同，哦不，不，不许观看(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧  
那么，走起！！！！！┻━┻︵╰(‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

6.  
一吻过后，Harry气喘不已，红晕飘在白皙的脸上，被细细啃咬的嘴唇鲜艳欲滴，男人的双眸渐渐幽深。

“Harry，你可以吗？”他的双手爬向男孩的背部，随着脊椎下滑，在挺翘的臀部游移。

Harry正在思考对方的话什么意思，却发现自己的下腹被灼热的坚挺顶住了。他脸变得更红了，而且他发现，自己也硬了。

“嗯。”Harry羞得埋进Tom的胸膛里。

7.  
他们几乎是全程抱在一起，用一种别扭的姿势进了卧室，Tom让两人的身体倒在床上，自己又从床头柜里拿出了一瓶透明液体，上面大写的“RUBE”和情色的图画让单纯的Harry都一眼明白那是做什么用的了。他用30秒克制自己不钻入被窝逃避现实，和30秒接受自己是个受的事实。

Tom有些急切地将Harry的衣服褪去，漆黑的双眸里火热的欲望让Harry觉得自己也在燃烧。男人看着轻柔又仔细地抚摸过Harry跳动的胸口和紧实的腹部，最后来到裤裆那里放出了小Harry。男孩的阴茎干净笔直，颤巍巍地立在小腹那里，铃口已经湿了。

“好可爱。”他不禁感叹。

“Tom，你，你在说什么呀！”男孩羞得用小拳拳锤男人胸口。

这简直是一种变相邀请，Tom觉得。

他小心地抚摸过男孩的性器，惹得Harry浑身颤抖。他开始上下运动自己的手了，这是男孩的第一次，他还是希望对方能享受到的。

男孩的嘴里溢出甜腻缠绵的呻吟，像是小兽软绵绵的呜咽，铃口的水也越流越多，浑身染上了诱人的粉红。

Tom觉得差不多了，将男孩放开，对方快要到了，结果快感戛然而止，用委屈的小眼神盯着男人。

操！男人差点被这一眼夺了理智。

他恶狠狠地挤了一大坨液体在手里，将男孩的双腿搬开，一边摸着男孩的小腹让他放松，一边探索那从未被采撷的密处。

“Harry，很棒，放松。”他轻轻拍打着男孩的肚皮，喑哑的声音被情欲浸透了。

“嗯，嗯。”男孩尽量放松自己，在Tom温柔的声音下，渐渐忘记紧张。

忽然，他觉得自己的身体里进入了一个指节，Tom在开扩他，他清晰地意识到，异物感是那么强烈，但大脑其他部分似乎待机，所有的注意力都被引入下身某个羞耻的地方。

“Tom~”他有点害怕，忍不住叫自家爱人的名字。

“Harry，没事的，不怕。”Tom耐心地扩张着，他用了非常多的润滑剂，等第一根手指彻底没入了，又抽送了几下，将第二根手指也缓缓探入，这是一个奇妙的过程，男孩体内温热而柔软，那些肉紧紧地裹着自己的手指，脑补  
一下进入的是自己的下身，Tom的呼吸更粗重了。

直到三根手指被送入男孩的下体时，他将手指抽出，上面满是晶亮的液体。

他终于放出自己早已勃发得生疼的性器，抵在那粉嫩舒张的穴口上。

“我要进去了，Harry。”他附在男孩身上，深沉的声音宣告着两人的结合。

“Tom，Tom你进来吧。”Harry双眼一闭，英勇就义的模样让Tom笑出声，天哪，他的男孩怎么可以这么可爱呢？

他慢慢进入那肖想已久的禁地，即使经过开扩，那里也紧得要命。而男孩因为是初次，双手紧紧攥着雪白的床单，努力忍耐着撕裂的痛楚。终于，Tom将整个性器都推入了男孩窄小的后穴，他没有立马就开始动作，而是等男孩适应他的大小。

Harry整张小脸都憋在一起了，但他不希望爱人失望。

“可以了，Tom，你这样，很难受吧，动一动。”Harry不停地喘息，额发也被汗水濡湿了，但想到为了自己忍耐的爱人，他轻轻晃了晃腰肢。

“你，真是，唉—”男人觉得自己从不懂的怎么对待乖巧的男孩，似乎每一份早已准备的体贴都会被男孩的懂事而化解，让他觉得，自己还不够，还要更爱眼前人一点。  
为了让男孩减轻痛苦，他继续安抚有些疲软的小Harry，颇有技巧地上下滑动，又附身去舔咬男孩胸前的两颗茱萸。Harry被刺激得浅浅地呻吟，Tom觉得包裹着自己的肠肉放松了一些。

他亲吻了男孩湿漉漉的额头，开始缓慢的抽动。

一开始男孩很难享受到性爱的快感，他只觉得后穴又涨又麻，还有钝钝的疼痛，可是突然，当男人撞到某一个点时，一道电流从脊髓窜起，酥酥麻麻的感觉俘获了男孩，后穴猛地一阵收缩。

“Tom，那，那里，是什么，我，好奇怪。”第一次感受前列腺快感的男孩不安地抱着男人，就像是溺水的人抱住了浮木。

“Harry，那里就是前列腺哦，是让你变得舒服的地方。”Tom安抚地揉着男孩头发，啄了下男孩有些红肿的唇，“让我们继续吧。”

找到男孩敏感点之后，Tom驾轻就熟，每次都拿阴茎重重撵过那略微凸起的区域，快感在Harry体内越发的鲜明。

“啊，不要，轻点，Tom，那里，那里，太舒服了。”男孩终于止不住地放开呻吟，快感如潮水般侵袭着Harry的四肢百骸，下面热情地收缩，顺从地吞吐男人精壮的阳具。

淫糜的水声在房间里啧啧作响，男人的下体在男孩体内整根抽出又没入，他们相拥在一起，以吻痕和抓痕作为烙印，标记彼此。

一个节点在堆积的快感下来临，强烈的快感如决堤的洪水，将人拉进情潮的漩涡，Harry觉得双眼一瞬间的失神，白灼喷洒在Tom的腹部，后穴也急促地收缩。Tom闷哼一声也将滚烫的精液灌入Harry湿热的肠道内。

Tom没有立即将下身抽离，他对爱人的身体异常眷念。他把人抱在怀里，似乎要揉到骨子里。

两人卧躺在床上，额头相抵，Tom感觉到Harry纤长的睫毛挠着自己的皮肤，温暖的呼吸撒在脸颊上。  
一阵安静。

“Tom—”最后是Harry打破的沉静，“明天你可以陪我去湖边走走吗？”

“当然，我的男孩。”男孩的话语带着撒娇的意味，男人觉得心被某种炽热的感情涨满了，像个热气球飘飘忽忽。

“我困了，睡觉吧。”男孩靠得更近了，两人几乎贴合在一起。

“好。”Tom回答，他无比期待着明天的约会，就像过去的每一次约会一样。


End file.
